


Love and Fear: A Sam Drabble

by emeraldlilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Episode: s11e18 Hell's Angel, Fear, Gen, M/M, Possible Spoilers, resolve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would Sam say those things about Cas? What was his reaction to Dean's plea? Merely a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Fear: A Sam Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> And then the gates of Heaven (or Hell) burst open and brought us one step closer to Cannon!Destiel, or whatever the writers and producers decide to do with what Jensen did to us. But Sam said some very harsh and scary things about Cas and Lucifer and it took me a little bit to realize he was speaking out of fear, because if Cas isn't housing Luci then there's only one other vessel around that can and he really ain't volunteering for that ride again. So this is just a little bitty thing that came to me while thinking of last night's episode. Enjoy!

\- Love and Fear: A Drabble -

Sam heard it, that break in his brother’s voice, that desperate plea, the emotions he normally kept buried deep rising and escaping in that one word. There was no denying it anymore, no sweeping it away as a thing not to be thought of, no trying to distance him from a very possible ugly fate. No, he’d help his brother, he’d help his friend, he’d face this end with more resolve to live and come out the other side whole than he had any other before.

They wouldn’t talk about it of course, he’d never tease or hint at such a thing that was so fragile, so at risk, so meaningful to his brother. He wouldn’t risk it being buried or lost because of shame or confusion. Dean deserved happiness and if having Castiel back, no matter if that’s all that ever happened between them, was the way to give that to his brother then no force in Heaven, Hell, or Earth was going to stop him.

He had realized his fear now, his relief of having Cas take on Lucifer, to not be the chosen vessel for once. It had been the fear of being taken over again, of the torture and torment again, of being the abomination that had no choice in any of it. They’d take out Lucifer once and for all, he’d be free of his fears, and his brother would have the one he loved by his side.

~ * ~


End file.
